Fox Like
by Yukari Kurochi
Summary: Two sisters. One unbreakable bond. Together they will strive but will the bond break? Will they betray one another? HIATUS


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. THIS IS A STORY DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND CHEN KUROCHI. YES I PUT HER INSIDE THIS STORY. :P I WILL ALSO DISPLAY HER WITH A INSANLY HYPER … PERSONAILTY CAUSE SHE IS REALLY HYPER. THANK YOU FOR READING.**

The doors to the Milliefiore boss' office opened and two girls walked in. Cleary they weren't regular interns or sectaries. Regular people would have stayed by the door and knocked. These two just walked on in.

"Onii-chan!" a brown haired tackled the Milliefiore boss.

"Chen please, calm down. Nii-chan can't take you tackling him everyday you see him." A black haired girl scolded. "But anyway, it's nice to see you nii-chan. You rarely visit us anymore. It makes us so sad!"

"Mikami, don't worry I will visit more often! And Chen, nice to see you too!" Byakuran ruffled Chen's hair and smiled at Mikami. "I'm glad you could make it. It's nice seeing the Phantom Ensemble Team again. The reason I called you guys over is because of a small war."

"Nii-chan, I told you to stop trying to take over the world. It is fine just the way it is. And even if you did take over the world, you probably make it over run with marshmallows or some type of sweet." Mikami said. "And when you mena by a small war, you mean by something that may potentially destroy the world even though it is only between a few people right?"

"Mhm, Bykuran-nii-chan, do you have any marshmallows I can eat?" Byakuran passed over a bag of marshmallows.

"So who are you up against?"

Byakuran smiled at Mikami, "Vongola. I need to complete the tri-ni set and take over the world."

Mikami rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We'll help as long as we aren't ordered around by some lackey."

"Oh! Oh! And I want a constant supply of candy!" Chen munched on the poor little marshmallows one by one. They disappeared down her mouth, you could literally hear them screaming as they got slaughtered by yours truly, Chen.

"Of course, of course. I'll give you anything, not only because we are family, but because you will play an important role in the process." Byakuran frowned all of a sudden, "Do you guys know how to use box weapons and rings? They play a very important part in this era"

"We have box weapons and we know how to use them," Mikami showed him a string of boxes on a chain that went around her waist twice, acting like a belt, each box was a different element, "But we use our own rings. Nothing else would work." She then showed her fingers out to her brother, every finger but the ring finger were littered with rings, rings of different grades and elements. There were even some rings on a necklace around her neck. The same thing went for Chen.

"Good. You two can go now, I'll give you a call if I want you back for anything." Byakuran dismissed the two sisters.

Mikami and Chen walked away. Secretly, they also are friend with the Vongola and Varia. They were double agents, but they favored the Vongola more. Mikami lighted a sky flame and opened a box, light engulfed both of them. When it stopped shining, both of them were gone, transported back into the secret Vongola hideout.

"Chen, I'm not taking you back with me next time. You're gonna have to start using your own flame reserves." Teleportation was easy, but exhausting for Mikami.

Chen opened one of her boxes, and out popped a two tailed cat. "You're so mean Nii-chan. Little kitty command you to buy me 6 bags of skittles!" Chen gave some money for the cat in a pouch and it ran off.

Mikami looked at Chen, "Come on, we need to find Vongola 10th and then we need to pay a visit to Xanxus' trash… I mean subordinates. Fufu~" The two girls headed toward the staff room.

"Our brother is planning to take over the world. You guys need to start training more. Right now, you don't even stand a chance against our brother."

"Ehhhh?" Tsuna shrieked, "I don't want to fight!"

Mikami smiled innocently, "You will have to if you wish to stay alive. Learn how to use your box weapon quickly before Byakuran come after you."

"But we know how to use the box! We already completed the arcobaleno trials!"

"That's only the first step Tsuna. You still need to master it. We'll take about what you will have to do to master your box weapons later."

Chen laughed, "Fufu! By the way, if our brother wants something, he won't stop until he gets it, he would even kill if he has too!"

"That's right! And from our information sources, his target will be you!" Mikami delightfully said.

"And you guys are happy about this?!" Tsuna yelled at Chen. She just smiled.

**Author's Note: How was this for a beginning chapter? I promise I will write longer ones. Remember reviews make me very happy! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
